The present invention relates generally to the field of cleaning devices, and more particularly, is directed to a novel, easily usable and improved sponge mop.
The design of sponge mop of the type wherein a sponge is attached to a handle in combination with a sponge wringing mechanism is well known and many prior workers in the art have developed various designs and configurations with more or less commercial success. In one type of prior art sponge mop, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,643,407 and 2,834,035 the sponge, with its carrier, is positioned at the lower end of a handle and a lever type operator is employed exteriorly of the handle to fold the sponge double for water wringing purposes. Other workers in the field have developed sponge mop handles having rollers positioned at the bottom thereof to wring water from a sponge as the sponge is pulled through a constricted area defined between the rollers by use of an external lever or operating mechanism.
While the prior art sponge mops have generally proved satisfactory for the service, construction and operating difficulties have developed because of the external, lever or other type operators. Accordingly, there remains a need for a simply designed, sturdy, reliable and inexpensive sponge mop.